In digital electronics circuits, a variety of logic families may be utilized to perform circuit functionality. In one example, different logic families may require different signal voltage levels. For example, digital electronic circuits may require a shift in signal voltage level from a low voltage state to a high voltage state. In general, a digital electronic circuit may be comprised of a plurality of logic families each operating with a different voltage state. For example, a first logic family may operate with a low voltage state and a second logic family may operate with a high voltage state. When the first logic family connects to the second logic family, the low voltage state of the first logic family needs to be shifted to the high voltage state of the second logic family. Thus, a voltage level shifter may be required in the digital electronic circuit.